La Patosa y El Lobo
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Una terrible maldicion cayó sobre un joven que acabo convirtiendose en un monstruo. Acaso la aparicion de la bella y patosa Tonks podra aliviar al joven de su tormento. Ese chico arrogante dejara a Tonks ayudar al joven o se interpondra. Pertenece al reto Princesas y Dragones del foro Provocare Reavenclaw.


En una tierra lejana, cargada de magia, luces y sobre todo sombras. Apareció una mujer, alta, de cabello ensortijado y revuelto con una mirada de depredador. Sus labios carnosos y su rostro anguloso junto con su cuerpo le daban una sensación de dama de alta cuna y una belleza exótica que no pasaba desapercibida.

Un joven, se vio prendado de esa belleza tan inusual, desoyendo a su instinto la invitó a su castillo para cortejarla. Desde la muerte de sus padres se sentía solo y desdichado y ni sus fieles sirvientes le servían para aliviar la pesada carga de su corazón. Animado por la idea de que aquella mujer alejase los fantasmas del pasado charló con ella, la trato de conquistar.

Iluso de él, pues era su plan, la mujer quería jugar con él como juega una serpiente con un ratón antes de devorarlo. Pero este ratón no era común y le devolvió el golpe. Cuando la mujer trato de matarlo con un golpe de varita, el joven en un hábil movimiento esquivo el hechizo y lanzo un puntapié contra la varita. Esta voló por la habitación y se partió contra una esquina.

La mujer grito presa de la ira, el pánico y el pavor. Un torrente de magia surgió como una catarata enfurecida de ambas partes de la varita. Los ojos de la mujer se iluminaron, esta los cerró involuntariamente pero la luz, blanca y ardiente era capaz de atravesar la fina piel de esos parpados caídos dando un aspecto fantasmagórico a su figura. Unos segundos después la luz empezó a desbordar, por cada orificio de su rostro como si fuera una lámpara medieval.

- ¡TÚ! ¡TÚ ME HAS HECHO ESTO! – Gritó la mujer señalando al joven con uno de sus largos y finos dedos. Su uña parecía aun más larga y afilada de lo normal cuando la luz envolvió toda su piel por dentro. Otorgándole una imagen cubierta de venas rojas y piel anaranjada. - ¡ESTO NO QUEDARÁ ASÍ! YO MORIRE HOY AQUÍ PERO TÚ VIVIRAS. VIVIRAS ETERNAMENTE, CONVERTIDO EN UN MONSTRUO CUYA UNICA SALVACIÓN SERÁ EL AMOR VERDADERO.

Un rayo azul cobalto surgió de su dedo huesudo e impacto en el pecho del joven que grito de dolor. Una jaula de energía le envolvió, sus gritos se entremezclaban con el crujir de sus huesos, y de pronto los gritos cesaron, pero no llego a oírse el silencio. Un aullido, grave y agudo a la vez, lastimero y aterrador. Un aullido como nadie había escuchado jamás y es que nadie había visto u oído nada semejante a lo que esa noche se había creado. Unos ojos iridiscentes, flamearon el ambiente con su intensa mirada de puro odio.

Una carcajada surgió de los labios acartonados y cocidos de la mujer que ya poco le quedaba de vida. Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban antes de morir inundo el castillo en una corriente de magia, una magia que pese a la belleza que emanaba su tenue brillo, era maligna. Los sirvientes, todos y cada uno de ellos empezaron a retorcerse mientras su forma primordial era alterada por la voluntad de una asesina en sus últimos momentos.

Un segundo brillo el castillo en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, un segundo en el que se convirtió en un faro en la noche, antes de sumergirse en una oscuridad aun mayor de la que ha visto cualquier criatura.

La mujer cayó sin vida, sin magia, sin fuerza en el suelo empedrado del castillo, totalmente carbonizada solo carbón y huesos quedaban de su existencia. El joven, ahora irreconocible, se arrastró provocando un titileo inquietante al paso de sus manos por las piedras. El dolor era tan intenso que su mente se había replegado en sí misma y ahora solo un conjunto de órdenes sencillas e instintivas tenían cabida en su mente. Matar, comer y sobrevivir. Miro los restos resquemados de su verdugo. La ira le consumió, el dolor desapareció en el acto, salto sobre los restos y los redujo a fragmentos negros. La respiración agitada y sus ojos enajenados eran la única señal de vida en la oscuridad reinante.

Un aullido de dolor hendió el aire, pues el joven había llegado a la conclusión de: ¿Quién sería capaz de amar a una bestia?

Años más tardes una joven de cabellos rosáceos, llamada Nymphadora Tonks corría por las bulliciosas calles de Londres. Su padre iba unos metros por delante de ella, no era por gusto, a Ted Tonks le gustaba ir hablando con su hija, pero esta era de un patoso que se retrasaba siempre que se metían en una calle transitada. Y en esta ocasión Ted, tenía prisa. Llegaba tarde a una reunión, sino lo hacía bien tendrían que ir hasta Godric Hollow a arreglar los trámites para su trabajo.

Ser inventor no era un trabajo demasiado estable, eso lo reconocía, menos estable era mezclar magia y tecnología, ese era su trabajo. Y su trabajo le había permitido vivir con su hija desde que su mujer les abandonase hacia unos años. Su muerte había sido un duro golpe para ambos, pero ahora parecían haber superado el bache.

Tonks tropezó con un grupo de colegialas que se le habían quedado mirando el pelo tan estrambótico que llevaba. Ted la miró por encima del hombro entre una mezcla de diversión e impaciencia. Tonks se desvivía en disculpas pero estaba bien así que Ted siguió para adelante.

Unas horas después Tonks esperaba en una silla muy incomoda a que su padre saliera de la reunión. Miraba embobada uno de sus cuentos favoritos a pesar de odiar a la protagonista. ¿Qué clase de chica es capaz de convencer a dos rivales para llevarse bien entre ellos porque ella quería salir con los dos?

Eso a Tonks le parecía hacer trampas, si te gustaban dos chicos te vas con uno no intentas liarte con los dos. Aunque es lo mismo que hacía el protagonista de su sería favorita, pero claro a ella le gustaba el detective que intentaba encerrar al protagonista. De pronto la puerta que había delante de ella se abrió y salió un chico de unos veintitantos años, muy guapo pero con una cara de arrogancia tal que asqueo a Tonks en el acto.

El chico no pareció darse cuenta de este hecho pues le sonrió con petulancia mientras se acercaba a ella con aire grandilocuente.

- Tom Riddle Junior a su servicio. ¿Señorita…? – se presentó el joven a una para nada interesada Tonks.

- Señorita Unnamed. – dijo con socarronería Tonks mientras aguantaban la risa, Tom pestañeó un par de veces hasta que comprendió el chiste. Un chispazo de ira e indignación atravesó su rostro. Se crispó de tal forma que Tonks no aguanto la carcajada que surgió como una ola. En ese momento salía su padre de la reunión bastante sonriente. Tonks se levantó sonriente y se lanzó a abrazar a su padre. - ¡Papa! ¿Qué tal la reunión?

- Perfecta, podremos irnos de vacaciones este año. – dijo Ted mientras abrazaba a su hija. Una tos les interrumpió. Miraron al origen de ese sonido fingido y vieron a Tom mirarles con malicia, centrándose en Tonks.

- Creo que tendrán que posponer esas vacaciones. Señor Tonks deberá ir a Godric Hollow, y debería atar más en corto a su hija. Recuerde nuestro trato.- Dijo Tom. Ted le miró entristecido, sabía que no podía replicar si quería conservar su trabajo.

- Iré en seguida, señor. – aceptó cansado Ted.

- Por cierto, debería decirle a su hija que si quiere ser una buena esposa deberá comportarse como tal. Así no tendrá posibilidades de que la despose. – esto fue la gota que colmo el vaso de la poca paciencia de Tonks. La mano zumbó en el aire con violencia y chocó contra el rostro de marfil de Tom. Fue como un cañonazo. Tom se tambaleó mientras la mejilla empezaba a arderle.

Ese acto impulsivo provocó que Ted tuviera que suplicar por su trabajo durante dos horas mientras Tonks era detenida. Tom presentó cargos, y amenazó con no retirarlos hasta que Ted no estuviera en Godric Hollow. Todo era una vil estratagema para aprovecharse de su hija. No contó con la desaparición de Ted a mitad de viaje y con que la impulsividad de su hija la hicieran desobedecer la orden del tribunal e ir en su busca.

Tonks tardó tres días en lograr encontrar su rastro. Su padre se había separado del camino principal, parecía que los caballos se habían asustado por algo. Encontró varias huellas de lobos. Unos lobos gigantescos, no había vista nada parecido desde sus tiempos en Hogwarts con el profesor Hagrid. Siguió las huellas del carromato comprobando que los lobos también las habían seguido. Cada vez estaba más preocupada, más cuando vio el carromato destrozado contra un árbol y con marcas de garras en toda su superficie.

Tonks miró por encima del accidente y descubrió las huellas del caballo al trote. Un aullido la alertó, no estaba sola en ese bosque. Uno, dos, tres pares de ojos color ámbar empezaron a aparecer, cuatro, cinco y seis. Cada vez eran más. Sin Tonks hubiera tenido algo de sentido común estaría aterrada pero solo sentía preocupación por su padre. Corrió por el sendero, las zancadas del caballo cada vez eran más cortas, se estaba cansando. Sintió un vacio en el estomago cuando vio lo que parecía un caballo tirado en el suelo.

Aumento el paso, notando la mirada de los depredadores en su espalda y el frio de la soledad al frente. Respiro aliviada cuando vio a los pies del caballo muerto los pasos de su padre alejándose. Parecía que su cuerpo había mantenido ocupado a los lobos el tiempo necesario para permitir que Ted escapara.

Unos minutos después llegó a un claro y entonces lo vio, allí estaba, alzándose majestuoso en otro tiempo, las ruinas pesadas de un viejo castillo medieval. Los torreones desvencijados crujían con la brisa nocturna, las enredaderas cubrían todo con un aire fantasmal, pues se habían muerto tiempo ha. La muralla que lo rodeaba era sin duda la que mejor estaba conservada, la puerta de hierro forjado estaba entre abierta. Tonks entró por ella, al ver como las huellas de su padre entraban en el castillo.

El jardín interior del castillo estaba repleto de malas hierbas, parecía una autentica selva. Tonks miró hacia atrás un segundo cuando oyó el rechinar del hierro de unas bisagras oxidadas. Los lobos estaban a las puertas, no parecían tener ninguna intención de entrar en el castillo. Algunos tenían los rabos entre las piernas y gemían asustados. Tonks les miró completamente extrañada, pero no les prestó atención y entró a través de las puertas deterioradas por el tiempo.

Un aire frio le caló hasta los huesos. El suelo estaba cubierto de hojas secas y algún ratón huyó entre los muebles pues se escuchó el murmullo inconfundible de sus pasos diminutos. Tonks dio un pasó y al dar el segundo tropezó y cayó con estrepito contra él suelo. Cuando miró al suelo vio una pequeña abuelita de porcelana que rodaba por el suelo. Se frustró por haber tropezado, se levanto y siguió su camino a través del castillo.

Durante horas busco sintiendo una mirada insistente en su nuca. A cada paso se volvía con el bello erizado por una extraña sensación de estar siendo observada. Pero solo se encontraba con unos cuantos cacharros. Lo más extraño era la falta de polvo de estos pero nada más. Siempre acababa por seguir su búsqueda. Subió al torreón más alto del castillo a medio camino se cuestiono si su padre estaría allí pero aun así quiso subir para comprobarlo.

Allí estaba, su padre, encadenado a la pared como si de una bestia vulgar se tratase. Corrió hacia él pero una sombra fue más rápida que él. Chocó contra ella y rodó por el suelo. Sacó la varita pero una forma plateada surcó el aire arrebatándosela con una velocidad tan abrumadora que Tonks no supo cuando se quedo sin su carita. Pero no fue suficiente rapidez y parte del hechizo fue lanzado contra una de las paredes que salía volando provocando que la luz de la luna se filtrase en la habitación.

Ese haz de luz permitió definir la sombra que le había arrebatado la varita. Aun en el suelo pudo ver una forma inmensa, de más de dos metros. Iba cubierta con una túnica negra que la ocultaba por completo pero aun así, Tonks pudo ver cuatro garras surgiendo por debajo de esta. Pronto se convirtieron en ocho cuando la sombra se movió acercándose a la luz plateada de la luna. Unos ojos entre la plata y el oro la observaron con rabia.

Tonks se arrastró hacia atrás pero se topo con una pared, la sombra dio un nuevo paso y por fin se dejo ver. Era una criatura gigantesca, casi del mismo tamaño que su profesor, Hagrid, un semi-gigante. Tenía el cráneo alargado, recordaba mucho al de un lobo pero era más cruel, más ancho, era una mezcla de rasgos, parecía un tigre, un lobo y un hombre juntos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – gruñó con voz ronca y grave la criatura.

- He venido a por mi padre. – susurró Tonks sin saber muy bien porque no se sentía asustada ante la presencia de esa bestia.

- ¿Tú padre? – preguntó dándole la espalda mientras señalaba, con una uña plateada y curva como una cuchilla, a su padre. - ¿Este intruso es tu padre?

- ¡No es un intruso! – exclamó Tonks levantándose en el acto. La criatura trastabillo asombrada por la falta de temor que mostraba esa muchacha.

- ¿Ah no? Entonces explíqueme ¿Por qué irrumpió en mi castillo? – esta vez se dirigió a Ted.

- Yo no era un intruso, solo huía de los lobos. – intento explicar Ted pero se dio cuenta de que era inútil, la bestia no les escuchaba.

- Yo solo quiero recuperar a mi padre, déjenos irnos y le dejaremos en paz. Por favor. – suplico Tonks intentando abogar por la compasión de una criatura que dudaba mucho de que tuviera ese sentimiento.

- ¡NO! Es mi prisionero.

- ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer? – preguntó Tonks con los ojos llorosos. Los ojos dorados se tornaron plateados de nuevo con una mirada aviesa, sus pupilas se volvieron dos rendijas. La miraron de arriba a abajo.

- Hay una forma. – murmuro con desgana.

- ¿Cuál? Por favor dígamela, hare lo que sea por recuperar a mi padre. – dijo casi a punto de llorar.

- Tú te quedaras en su lugar. – Esas palabras atravesaron el aire como una corriente gélida que congelo a los presentes. Incluso la criatura se mantuvo estática mientras el silencio inundaba la estancia. Tonks tenía los ojos fuera de sus orbitas, se movían estrambóticamente de un lado a otro sin parar. Hasta que de golpe se clavaron en los ojos cambiantes.

- Lo haré.

- ¡NO! ¡NYMPHADORA QUÉ ESTAS DICIENDO! ¡NO TE VAS A QUEDAR CON ESTE MONSTRUO! ¡TE LO PROHIBO! – gritó su padre sin saber qué hacer para evitar que su hija cometiera semejante estupidez.

- Soy tuya. – repitió Tonks haciéndose oir por encima de las suplicas de su padre.

- Hecho. – gruño la bestia antes de desaparecer con su padre escaleras abajo. Tonks intento seguirle pero una fuerza interior se lo impidió. De pronto fue consciente de lo que había hecho. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y pronto empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. – Vas a quedarte hay toda la vida. – espetó la bestia desde la puerta. En la oscuridad sus ojos brillaban con un tono espectral. Su padre ya no estaba con él. Lo único que parecía ofrecer pruebas de que su padre había estado allí eran las cadenas destrozadas tiradas por el suelo.

- Yo creía… - empezó Tonks pero calló con una nueva oleada de llanto que inundo la estancia con sus sollozos. Por primera vez la criatura parecía estar turbada y alterada por Tonks.

-¿Acaso prefieres estar en la mazmorra? - Tonks no contesto simplemente se limpio las lágrimas y se levanto. La criatura se volvió dando vuelo a su capa. Tonks la siguió a través de los pasillos, escaleras abajo, hasta las zonas más cálidas del castillo. La criatura se paro delante de una puerta muy elaborada de tonos pastel. Se abrió sola y le permitió pasar. Tonks miró al interior y vio una cama con un gran dosel totalmente cubierto de motivos florales. Parecía demasiado femenina para el ambiente que inundaba todo el castillo, aun así se acerco a la habitación y en un par de pasos estuvo dentro. La puerta estaba a punto de cerrarse cuando Tonks se volvió.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Al ver que no obtenía respuesta insistió. –Voy a estar aquí mucho tiempo, me gustaría saber cómo se llama mi vigilante. – La criatura la observo entre la curiosidad y el recelo durante varios segundos en los que el viento helador fue lo único que se sintió y oyó.

- Lupin, Remus Lupin.


End file.
